


snap crackle pop bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Joke fic but also not really, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ace breaks a fucking hip.





	snap crackle pop bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bacom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/gifts).



> I passed out and this was written on my phone.

David had joked about it before.

“You sure you're not 'bout to break a hip, old man?”, he mentions as a mostly innocent jab. He was annoying like that, and it drove Ace wild.

“Keep talking like that and I'll show you what this old man can do.”

David has Ace by the hips, dragging him forward, pushing their bodies together. He stares down at Ace with dark eyes, a look that simultaneously spread fear and arousal through his entire body, before slamming their lips together. 

David was like that. Rough, controlling, but also soft and gentle when it was warranted.

Before he knows it he's laying on the ground, legs parted and David hovering over him. This wasn't the first time he had found himself in this position, and God he could only pray it wouldn't be the last. 

“Oh, come on. You're not going to  _ break _ me,” Ace whines, rolling his eyes as David's cock hesitates at the entrance to his hole. He's too old and too damn tired to be wasting time with the pleasantries, at the very least with David. He could tease and play this game for hours, days really, but sometimes he was ready to buckle down and get to the main course.

“Oh, quit yer whinin’. I don't want you crying just yet.”

Ace can't help but scoff.  _ Crying,  _ sure. It was one time, okay? One time.

Maybe twice but that's  _ it. _

The head of David's cock finally pushes inside after what felt like a million years. Ace has to hold back a gasp, but he would be damned if he was going to give this egotistical prick any such satisfaction. He can hear David chuckle, his strong hands holding Ace's thighs tight in place. “Cute” he coos, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

This asshole lived for the moments where Ace's own asshole-y ness was compromised. 

“Shut up,” he hissed  in response. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Oh, don't worry love. You'll be screamin’ my name before this is over.”

\--

Snap crackle pop, bitch.

David had Ace's legs pinned near his head. He's bent over fucking him in and out, the sound of skin slapping against skin the only audible thing above their noises of satisfaction. Ace liked to play hard to get sometimes, but truth was, it was a lot easier to make him beg than he let on.

“Yes, David, please fuck me,” he whines, holding onto the other for dear life. David growled and pounded away, more than happy to give him what he wanted.

It all seemed well and good, another normal night for them. However, in a world where death means nothing, sometimes it's hard to remember that pain still very well exists.

It's a sudden and sharp pain in his left side, and Ace  _ howls _ . 

David is quick to retreat. He stops and looks at the other in confusion, then terror I'm the realization that holy fuck he was hurt somehow.

“Fuck, fuck  _ fuck”  _ Ace repeats, teeth closed and legs shaking. David pulls out and takes a step back, giving him a once over. “What happened?!”

“My fucking hip” he hissed through a clenched jaw. “Fuuuuck!”

David nearly starts to laugh, but when he catches the fire of Ace's gaze, he stops.

“I- I'll go get Claudette-”

“No the fuck you wont!”

“Why?!”

“Because Claudette is  _ not going to see me naked with a broken hip from getting fucked _ !”

David doesn't move. He doesn't know what the fuck to do.

“Kill me!”

David thinks he's just venting.

“David. Fucking.  _ Kill me.” _

“What? No! I'm gonna carry you to-”

“David.” Ace grabs his neck and pulls him close. “Y-You're going to grab your knife and stab me. Do you get that?”

David can't tell if he's being serious. The look on Ace's face says he is, but it was a preposterous idea, one that certainly wouldn't work well for anyone.

“Come on,” David continues, attempting to put his arm around his shoulder and carry him. “Lets-”

“ _ David!”  _ Ace knocks him away, one hand still gripping his lower side. “If you kill me, I'll come back  _ healed.” _

“Oh, fuck off! I'm not going to kill you!”

“David, you broke my fucking hip. If you don't kill me, I'll kill you myself!”

“Hey, don't be blamin’ me, you said you could take it!”

Ace scoffs in his pain and rolls his eyes. “If you don't fucking put me out my misery, I promise you…!”

“Alright, alright!”

David scrambles for his jeans. He knows his pocket knife is in there  _ somewhere _ …

“Oh my God, if you take any longer, I'll just die myself!”

David is low-key terrified and shaking, but he finds it nonetheless. He opens it up and brings it over to Ace, who's groaning and wriggling in agony. 

“Do it!”

David stabs him in the stomach and Ace screams.

“ _ My f-fucking neck, dumbass!” _

David's hands go and stab his neck repeatedly. The blood gushes and Ace  _ still _ breathes, but is unable to voice anything as he chokes on his own blood. David can only watch in horror as he bleeds out, clearly painfully. It's not long before the Entity's twisted limbs appear from the very ground, coming to take the decimated corpse away so that he could later return, whenever that was.

David is left in the middle of the forest, naked with a boner and covered in blood, having just broke his boyfriend's hip and then stabbed him to death. Part of him is still shaken up, but the other part reassures him this surely wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him.

Ace returns a few hours later, wondering in from the campfire. He's healed, brand new and clothed, almost as if nothing had happened at all. He walks past the fire and goes directly to where he knew David was. David gets up to greet him, genuine concern in his eyes, clearly nervous and a bit sweaty.

“Ace? Y'alright?”

He nods in response. He  _ wants _ to be mad, he really does, but he considers himself lucky to have a boyfriend that fucks him so good it breaks him.

“You know, we didn't finish.”

David looks at him with wide eyes.

“What? Never broke someone's hip before?” He shakes his head sarcastically. “Too bad. I was jus’ getting started.”

David is left speechless and a little bit turned on. Ace had that effect on people.


End file.
